1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly, but without limitation, to a container with an automated lid feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash and other containers with mechanized lids are known. But such containers typically require manual intervention to activate the lid mechanism and to maintain the lid in an open state. Moreover, the utility of known containers is limited. For at least the foregoing reasons, improved containers are needed.